Remembrance
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Post SW: Force Awakens. After Finn learns of Jyn Erso and Rogue One he convinces Poe to help Jyn be added to an Alliance memorial
1. Chapter 1

Title: Remembrance  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: post Force Awakens before Last Jedi  
summary: After Finn learns of Jyn Erso and Rogue One he convinces Poe to help Jyn be added to an Alliance memorial  
notes: Many thanks to kuryakingirl for the beta

"What are you reading so intently?"

Former storm trooper Finn glanced up from his bed in the infirmary at the familiar voice. He smiled at the rebel pilot leaning against the doorframe.

"Alliance history."Finn replied with a smile holding up the small data padd.

"That bored are we?"Poe commented with a wide smile as he walked in and sat in the visitor's chair.

"No."Finn said shaking his head. "Some things I was curious about. Growing up in the Empire we'd heard of the first Death Star. Of the rebel theft of the plans on Scarif."

"Battle of Scarif is things of legend."Poe stated solemnly. "Ignoring the council, stealing an impounded imperial ship heading off onto what was most likely a suicide mission. What was the captain's name?"

"Andor."Finn supplied pulling up a picture on the padd and showing it to Poe. "Cassian Andor had quite a record in the alliance before Scarif. Stuff that sounds made up but it's in the official log."

"When we get a chance I should take you to the memorial on Yavin."Poe suggested as he glanced at the picture of Andor. "There's a nice well nice is the wrong word but you know what I mean. There's a statue of a rebel pilot and an all too long white marble wall behind it with the names of people who have died in the service of the alliance."

"You were almost on that wall."Finn said grimly as he leaned back against the pillow.

"Yeah don't remind me."Poe grimaced as he took the discarded padd from his friend and scrolled.

"Heard anything from Rey?"Finn asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Training not much time to talk."Poe replied absently. "Sounds like she's exhausted."

"Think Skywalker will let us visit?"Finn asked hopefully.

"Doubt it. I think no distractions are in the Jedi training rule book."Poe quipped then frowned at what he was reading.

"What?"Finn prompted with concern.

"I pulled up the list of names on the Yavin wall."Poe explained brow furrowed. "Andor's on it but some of the others aren't because they weren't official members of the Alliance. Jyn Erso's not on it always thought she was."

"She's not?"Finn echoed. "Can we fix that?"

"Going to try."Poe said as he stood. "I think Andor would haunt us if we didn't."

"Let me know if I can help."Finn responded grimly.

Poe nodded as he tossed the padd back to his friend.

"Gotta go have a briefing. I'll stop by later."Poe said as he left. "I'll try to talk to some higher ups see who we contact on Yavin."

Finn watched his friend leave and then went back to his reading. Hoping they could make things right. The brave souls of Rogue One deserved to be remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Remembrance  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

After the briefing Poe hesitated. General Organa was just about to leave if he didn't approach her now it might be days before he saw her again. She'd always been kind and available to the pilots no matter how busy she was. The general knew they were the core of the resistance. As if sensing he was there Leia turned from her assistant and smiled.

"Commander, is there something I can do for you?"Organa asked motioning for him to sit next to her on one of the front benches.

"Yes, Ma'am."Poe acknowledged as he joined her and sat down. "Though what I'm about to say may bring up painful memories for you and for that I apologize."

"Alderaan."Leia surmised quietly.

"Indirectly."Poe continued grimly. "Finn was brushing up on Alliance history and came across the battle of Scarif and Jyn Erso."

"Erso."Leia commented softly as she stood and walked to the window on the right that looked out at the Forrest. "Her father was forced to build the first Death Star. They both sacrificed their lives for the rebellion; she died on Scarif with Captain Andor."

"Yes, but when I told Finn about the memorial wall on Yavin I looked up the names."Finn stated.

Leia turned back to him; waiting.

"Andor is on it but not Jyn Erso or the rest of Rogue One."Poe explained as he stood.

Walking towards the general Poe took out a small data padd and tapped the screen. He pulled up the information and showed it to her.

"I was hoping you could point me to the right person on Yavin to correct this."Poe said quietly.

"Her father was controversial with a lot of people on Yavin and on the council."Leia stated sadly."You're going to have a fight on your hands to get this addition. Jyn not only defied the council but she wasn't a member of the alliance. That memorial is for the alliance."

"Her father put a flaw in the Death Star so we could destroy it."Poe pointed out. "She died to get those plans to you so did her team. They deserve to be on that wall."

"Yes they do."Leia agreed handing the padd back. "I'll give you a few names and make some calls myself."

"Thank you, General."Poe acknowledged with a salute as he turned and left. 

* * *

Two weeks later Poe got a communique from General Organa. He pulled it up on his data padd and smiled as he read it. He was sitting in the mess hall with Finn who had been released from the infirmary a few days before.

"What?"Finn prompted. "You get a new ship or something?"

"Better."Poe replied handing his friend the data padd. "Yavin approved your petition."

"Was our petition."Finn corrected excitedly as he read. "I thought they weren't going to."

"Me too."Poe agreed as he took a drink of water. "Ceremony is in three days and we've been granted leave to attend."

Three days later Finn and Poe stood in front of the addition to the memorial wall on Yavin. The ceremony had long since ended and everyone gone home. Poe had placed a request and it'd been granted. Captain Cassian Andor's name had been moved so it was with Rogue One right above Jyn Erso.

After a few moments of silence Poe spoke looking at Jyn's name.

"Just wish the council would've put Jyn's father on here."Poe stated a hint of bitterness in his voice."He sacrificed his family; his life for the Rebellion."

"Some events in the past carry too much weight; too much grief to overcome."Finn responded quietly. "I think he'd be happy she was honored."

"Maybe."Poe relented after a beat. "Still doesn't seem right though."

"You did what you could."Finn replied grimly. "Maybe in a few years we can try again."

They were both quiet for a time each lost in their own thoughts.

"So many died in that battle."Finn said solemnly with a sad shake of his head as he read the names below Scarif.

"What we sign up for."Poe responded grimly. "Defend peace and freedom in the galaxy. Everything comes with risk but it's worth it.

"Proud to be part of it."Finn commented quietly as he lightly traced Rogue One's heading with his right hand.

"We're glad to have you."Poe stated as they turned away from the wall and began to walk away. "That was brave of you to leave the Empire and everything you knew."

"Yeah."Finn agreed quietly."Didn't think I'd make it but I'd do it again."

"We got a mission if you're ready to get back into the mix."Poe said with a grin as they reached the ground transport that would take them to the spaceport.

"Past ready; let's go."Finn replied enthusiastically.

"I don't know."Poe commented with a grin pretending to think about it. "You were a bit lazy the last few days. Don't want you being out of shape to get me killed."

"Lazy?"Finn scoffed with a matching grin as they got in the ground transport. "Nearly got killed saving the next Jedi protege takes a bit out of a guy."

Poe's smile widened and Finn chuckled.

"Seriously glad you're back with us."Poe said.

"Me too."Finn replied with a smile. "So what's this mission?"

end


End file.
